


British Sashimi

by AthenodoraMaro



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenodoraMaro/pseuds/AthenodoraMaro
Summary: Just some sexy stuff, one day I will translate this one into English.





	British Sashimi

**Author's Note:**

> 车来了，请系好安全带。

British Sashimi

 

略心理SM 温柔亚瑟出没

 

 

 

“靠近一点”，阿尔弗雷德面带一丝玩味的笑，向亚瑟勾了勾手指。

 

 

亚瑟顺从地抬脚，他只能隐约透过黑色蕾丝带看清阿尔弗雷德的位置。凭着对这间房间的熟悉，他轻松避开了各种障碍物，来到阿尔弗雷德面前。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德打量着眼前这具有些清瘦的躯体。粉色的脚趾在地板上不安地按压着，一双腿修长、光滑，小腿均匀、曲线恰到好处；腿根处前一夜留下的吻痕若隐若现，浅金色的耻毛蜷曲着，徒劳地掩盖在凉空气中微微颤抖的性器；原本苍白的皮肤露出兴奋的嫩桃色，胸脯因几日的玩弄而变得有些隆起;略微圆润的小腹是他身上摸起来第三舒服的地方，虽然平时穿着衣服看不出来，当夜晚降临，阿尔弗雷德从背后进入他时，却格外喜欢揉捏那处柔软。

 

 

骨节分明的手指在空气中无意识地勾勒着爱人的轮廓，阿尔弗雷德有些痴醉了。他轻轻抚上亚瑟的腰，把他转过来背对着自己。

 

 

亚瑟感觉自己被阿尔弗雷德当做一件艺术品观察着。为什么？他突然有些羞赧，认为自己的身体没有这么完美。年轻的英国诗人想快一点被拥入炽热的怀抱，被更多地爱抚，被温柔地侵犯。

 

他刚这么想着，那只画过无数设计稿的粗糙大手便盖住了他右边的臀肉，轻轻揉捏。阿尔弗雷德曾经拿各种词汇来比喻他的臀部，梨子、鸡蛋、珍珠……有几分粗糙的手掌不急不缓地服务，亚瑟不小心低喘出来。完全隔音的房间里弥漫着暧昧的寂静，他脸颊开始泛红，感觉自己下面已经有些抬头了。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德看着爱人控制不住自己的样子有点想笑，他转过身去，打开了一个小匣子——亚瑟知道那里面是什么，这是罗莎替他们准备的蜜月礼物之一。周一是手铐，周二是鞭子，昨天居然是一枚紫色的电动小跳蛋……且不说自己在性事方面暂时还有些放不开（只是亚瑟自己这样以为），阿尔弗雷德对这些东西简直痴迷！被比自己小的恋人打开性事大门的方式简直就像在坐过山车。

 

 

今天会是什么呢，亚瑟猜测着，心里的忐忑随着羞耻心慢慢消失了，竟还有点小激动。不过当他听见阿尔弗雷德发出了“Wow”的声音时，却又开始慌了起来——第一天阿尔弗雷德拿出一个长得像狼牙棒的振动棒的时候也发出了这个声音，不过当然在他的哀求下，那根“狼牙棒”被丢出窗外了。

 

 

“亚蒂，你知道为什么男性喜欢半透明的布料吗”，阿尔弗雷德突然开口，亚瑟转过身对着他，试图看清他手里拿着的一条长长的东西，但是失败了。他只好开口回答，“因为我们喜欢那种若即若离的感觉？”

 

 

“Bingo”，阿尔弗雷德的声音听起来有些饥渴难耐，“隐约看到了、却不是裸露，就要触碰到，实际上还隔着一层”。

 

 

“就是在得不到和得到的界限十分模糊的时候”，亚瑟笑着说，“我们最想征服”。

 

 

“没错”，阿尔弗雷德起身走到亚瑟面前，低下头亲吻他。

 

 

发觉一条轻薄的布料在自己大腿处骚动着，亚瑟正想伸出手去试探，阿尔弗雷德就蹲在了他双腿间，轻轻分开他的腿，将一块姑且称为布料的东西覆上了他的私处。

 

 

阴茎和臀肉都被轻轻包在薄纱中，亚瑟觉得阴缝生风，不由得伸出手摸了一下。

 

 

“这……这是什么？”亚瑟感觉很不好，他试图阻止身下人的进一步动作，而阿尔弗雷德灵巧地在他跨侧打了两个蝴蝶结，长长的丝带垂下来，挠着他的大腿。

 

 

“我想打个电话感谢罗莎了。”阿尔弗雷德仔细端详着自己精心包装的作品。明显亚瑟已经有点焦躁了，阿尔弗雷德想把他的眼罩解开，让他一睹个人风采，不过又改变了主意。他走到亚瑟身后，将两根手指探入蕾丝内裤后打开的一个开口，顽皮地按了按亚瑟丰满的屁股。

 

 

“天啊！”听到亚瑟的惊呼，阿尔弗雷德大笑起来。

 

 

“我没想到她还玩这个”，亚瑟嘟囔着说。

 

 

“匣子里还有好几条款式不一样的，亲爱的，我们可以慢慢来。”

 

 

虽然是女士的内裤，洞却恰好开在了后庭处，这不仅让亚瑟怀疑是妹妹亲手剪开了这个窟窿。他伸出一只手去探试，发现直径还不小，阿尔弗雷德可以直接……

 

 

亚瑟的脸更红了，前面的布料有点少，关不住他的鸟，从侧面滑出来了一点。亚瑟清楚自己现在看起来很诱人，他感受到阿尔弗雷德炙热的目光，还有他那肆意游走的手……隐藏在身体和心灵中被点燃的欲望之火，宛如紫外线扫射过一些矿物石时其表层或内里闪烁着的星星光芒，当爱人的手拂过每一寸肌肤，那此起彼伏的愉悦、紧张、欣喜、期盼、担忧、挽留，都诉说着千万般缱绻柔情。

 

“宝贝，我想看着你在我之上扭动腰躯。”阿尔弗雷德拉着他半卧在皮质的沙发上，两人的重量压着沙发形成了一个深窝。亚瑟的下半身贴着阿尔弗雷德的，而他的脚趾则在柔软的沙发皮中调皮地挤压着。巨兽已经在胯间蛰伏许久，火热而坚硬的触感硌得亚瑟小腹生疼，便索性直接直起上身，跨坐在spot之上了。

 

 

两人都没有说话，亚瑟是因为有点紧张，或许更多的是激动，阿尔弗雷德看着他的样子，很真实，很幸福，也只微笑着注视着他。半晌，不知是谁先动了，四只手在身体间交叉较劲起来，看谁先把谁点燃，看谁让谁臣服。亚瑟上面蒙着丝带，下面还穿着那一条耻裤，这让他变得更脆弱，阿尔弗雷德的动作简直就已经是在和他做爱了。

 

 

那根坚硬的东西已冉冉升起，贴着他的屁股，靠近他的洞穴，好像一条巨蛇，总要回到那令它难以忘怀的幽幽山洞中去。

 

 

“亚蒂……”

 

“阿尔……”两人的呼吸声愈来愈剧烈，饥渴难耐地喊着对方的名字，

 

 

亚瑟摸索着扯开了阿尔弗雷德的皮带，然后是裤链，将那根巨棍从内裤里掏了出来，由于看不太清楚，触觉就更明显了，亚瑟摸着那熟悉的形状、熟悉的褶皱，熟悉的血管分布，心在胸膛里砰砰跳。

 

 

“Miss me？”阿尔弗雷德突然放低声音，模拟自己小兄弟向亚瑟发问。

 

 

亚瑟恼火地抽了一下他的肩。

 

 

“不闹了，不闹了。”阿尔弗雷德笑着抱紧亚瑟，将丝带轻轻解了下来，“我改变主意了”，阿尔弗雷德温柔地注视着爱人的眼睛，“我想你在和我做爱的时候看着我，亚瑟，我们平等的分享爱的快乐。”

 

 

“当然，如你所愿”，亚瑟答道，他不自在地低头看了一眼下面,阿尔弗雷德的肉棒狰狞着微笑，自己被包裹在粉红色蕾丝内裤里、露出来一小截的兄弟则在冷空气中瑟瑟发抖。

 

 

“粉色很适合你，亚蒂。”阿尔弗雷德暧昧地抚上了被蕾丝包裹的地方，仅仅隔着一层破破烂烂的布料，手指的温度仿佛转换成了微弱的电流，在皮肤间穿梭。亚瑟眯起眼睛，双手撑着沙发，用股沟轻轻蹭着硬挺的性器。

 

 

若即若离的触碰令阿尔弗雷德呼吸不均，他顺势将亚瑟推倒，沿着光洁的脖颈一路啃咬下来，在亚瑟胸前微微鼓起的酥胸上停留，用舌拨弄两颗草莓色的乳头。他满意地听着亚瑟口中溢出断断续续的呻吟声，一只手继续向下，揉了揉他香软的小腹，而后含住了那根玉茎的头部。

 

 

“啊……阿尔弗雷德”亚瑟在失神中后倾颀长的后颈。

 

 

“Let me please you”阿尔弗雷德伏在亚瑟私处之上，仰起头对他甜蜜一笑。

 

 

快感直击心脏，亚瑟望着天花板，手不知该放在那里，只能插进阿尔弗雷德的发间，随着他的律动发出阵阵喘息声。

 

 

亚瑟认为，性爱是应该建立在互相爱慕的联系之上的。当两人赤身裸体、不带有一丝遮掩地面对彼此时，会为内心深处对对方的恋慕而微微颤抖，会为期盼心爱之人带来的乐趣与自己为心爱之人带来的乐趣而喜悦。当他们的四肢、健美的躯体、柔软的舌纠缠在一起时，当胸膛紧紧靠在一起，汗液滴落发梢，顺着柔顺的脸庞滑进颈窝时，不仅在身体上得到了快感，灵魂同时也在另一个次元或蜻蜓点水，或烈火干柴。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德主动为他奉上欲望的盛餐，总是先讨好自己，再狠狠地侵犯自己，这种反差令他欲罢不能。亚瑟的睫毛上蒙了一层水珠，是他断断续续呻吟中挥发的汗液，又在长翘的睫毛上凝结落户了。脚趾无意识地蜷缩着，后庭开始收缩，期待肉棒的进入，被强硬分开的双腿也有些想里扣，奈何被中间的“巨兽”阻挡着，亚瑟只好用前脚掌轻轻点了点阿尔弗雷德的后背。

 

 

“唔？”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，事实上他的舌头有点酸。

 

 

亚瑟没有说什么，只是温柔地笑着，撑起上身，让自己离阿尔弗雷德近一些，然后紧紧抱住了他。

 

 

因为长时间暴露在空气中，亚瑟的胸膛有点发凉。他贪婪地汲取着阿尔弗雷德温暖的怀抱，将下巴垫在他肩上，在他颈窝里吸气。

 

 

“我好爱你……”，亚瑟轻声说，任由体内欲望喧嚣。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德显然被触动了神经，他一只手微微抱起亚瑟的身体，让他臀部垫在自己腿上，另一只手则在他光滑的后背上抚摸，时不时搔一下亚瑟敏感的侧腰，引来阵阵嗔怒。当他感觉亚瑟已经放松下来时，便沿着后股线，穿过一层薄纱，探向熟悉的小洞。

 

 

两只臀瓣刚刚还放松地打开着，一根手指摸过去，又紧张地夹在一起，亚瑟满脸通红，不敢乱动。他感觉到阿尔弗雷德的两根手指蘸上了草莓味的润滑精油，正在自己后穴外打转，连穴口几根细软的阴毛都被搅在一起。他还感觉到自己的小穴一张一合地呼吸着，好像一只小嘴，等着什么东西塞进来。

 

 

“亚蒂……”阿尔弗雷德咬着他的耳朵呼唤他的名字，“我要进去一根手指了。”

 

 

亚瑟点了点头，还主动抬了抬屁股。阿尔弗雷德又挤了一些精油在手中，揉搓均匀，然后将中指慢慢送了进去。

 

 

“啊……啊…哈……”第二节指关节没入时，亚瑟被刺激地跪直了双腿，阿尔弗雷德抚着他挺直的后脊，等他适应了，才缓缓拔出来。

 

 

“你后面恢复太快了”，阿尔弗雷德装出一副谴责的语气，拍了拍亚瑟的翘臀。

 

 

“紧致和记忆性二者不可兼得”亚瑟咬牙切齿地辩解。

 

 

于是手指在要求下又深了进来，这次不仅受到了欢迎，还被挑衅地夹了一下。

 

 

“宝贝，你要是这么夹我，我一定会断掉的。”阿尔弗雷德的声音里充满了兴奋。

 

 

“我怎么能让我老公的大肉棒断掉呢？这可关乎我的性福。”亚瑟露出勾引的表情，接着纳入了第二根手指。

 

 

“我就说你是深藏不漏的工口大使！亚瑟•柯克兰，你老实交代，是不是假装清纯来骗我的？”阿尔弗雷德嘴上阴阳怪气，心里却忍不住偷笑。

 

 

“我才……不是呢……啊…啊啊……”亚瑟辩解道，却被阿尔弗雷德大号的手指按到敏感点，差一点滚下沙发。

 

 

“小心一点！”阿尔弗雷德一手抱住他，把他拉回来坐在自己腿上。现在第三根手指也在里面了，亚瑟适应地很快，阿尔弗雷德稍微撑开一点，感觉火候已经差不多了。

 

 

“你可以……”

“亚蒂…”

“哦？！”

“我可以进去了吗？”

 

 

虽然阿尔弗雷德已经有了答案，不过出于礼貌还是问了一下。亚瑟扶着他的肩膀坐正看着他，施予年轻人甜美一笑，然后轻轻吻住了他。

 

阿尔弗雷德揽住他，加深了这个吻。

 

 

一吻悠长，两具年轻的身体已按耐不住，饥渴地互相摩擦。亚瑟主动放下身段，背对着阿尔弗雷德翘起屁股，趴在柔软宽大的沙发扶手上，背过半侧脸，用表情暗示阿尔弗雷德快点开始。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德看着对自己翘起来的还包裹着一层粉色薄纱的屁股，咯咯笑了起来，亚瑟并没有要褪下这块布料的意思，真是色情啊……阿尔弗雷德激动不已，将自己昂扬起的肉棒涂满精油，托着头部扫开两边的蕾丝，在湿润的穴口处上下磨着。

 

 

亚瑟心里小鹿乱撞，他知道自己现在看起来很色情，阿尔弗雷德隔着开档内裤操他的画面不断在脑海中浮现，他仿佛看得到阿尔弗雷德的龟头在穴口蛰伏……

 

 

“我要进去了”，阿尔弗雷德陈述道，他已经抓紧了亚瑟的屁股。

 

 

亚瑟将整张脸埋在沙发里点了点头。他什么也不看，单纯享受着触觉刺激，阿尔弗雷德的龟头在门口停了一下，一丝突然的疼痛后，便缓缓插入进来。

 

 

“啊……………………”亚瑟的娇吟带了一分哭腔。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德有些魔怔。粉色的蕾丝布料只包住了一点点肉，他看着自己的小兄弟在布料中抽插着，感觉又羞耻又刺激。

 

 

“阿尔弗……慢，慢一点…”亚瑟被插地说不出话来。他隐约觉得阿尔弗雷德的肉棒将肠肉搅在一起，把自己里面弄的乱糟糟得，精华液也让摩擦的疼痛减少，过多的快感快要叫他昏迷过去了。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德二话不说，把他翻过来对着自己。亚瑟肠道里的细小凸起裹着他的性器，在抽插之间依次陷入又浮起，让他有一种在耕耘的感觉。

 

 

亚瑟的腿被分开缠在阿尔弗雷德的腰上，两人盯着对方的眼睛，试图在虹膜中看清自己的倒影。阿尔弗雷德痴痴望着亚瑟的绿眼睛，他可以自豪地说，亚瑟很享受这场性爱，亚瑟被自己取悦了，这让他十分的满足，更加卖力地律动起来。

 

 

亚瑟几番被戳中前列腺高潮点，口中嗯嗯啊啊声不断，那条粉色的情趣内裤早不知被挤成什么样了，还挂在他们的连接之处，有一种难以言说的色情感。

 

 

“啊！阿尔弗雷德！”阿尔弗雷德一个挺进，亚瑟几乎要被挤进沙发缝里去了。阿尔弗雷德抱歉地把他抱了起来，使亚瑟跨坐在自己身上，然后开始向上顶他。

 

 

“操…啊…啊啊啊……”亚瑟无法控制速度，只能受着粗大的肉根一步一步向身体深处戳去，一次又一次冲撞着敏感点，他努力克服向后仰的重力，低头看着自己的小兄弟，在后洞被操得流水的情况下，昂扬不倒的样子。

 

 

“你…怎么，摆出一副狼似的表情……”，亚瑟抓住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，试图反客为主，掌握节奏，阿尔弗雷德欣然接受，看着爱人性感的小模样，一边上下颠倒，一边皱着眉眼神迷离得望着自己。

 

 

“不然怎么吃掉你这只小兔子呀”

 

 

“啊…啊哈…，你要干什么……”亚瑟语气惊恐，他不知道身后的“大灰狼”要玩什么把戏，但是他知道，这家伙又要尝试新体位了。

 

 

说是新体位，也不算什么。只不过是两人都正常坐着，而阿尔弗雷德坐在沙发里，亚瑟坐在阿尔弗雷德腿上，后面还夹着一根精神抖擞的肉棒。

 

 

还没等亚瑟开口问，阿尔弗雷德先一步将手握上他的阴茎，开始上下撸动，后面也不进行了，只是龟头戳在敏感点上，让亚瑟持续处于一种半高超的状态。

 

 

“啊……阿尔弗……你动一动”，亚瑟低下头看着自己的身体，小兄弟在一只大手中摇晃着，小孔还泄出几滴白液。

 

 

闻罢，阿尔弗雷德开始缓慢地上下顶弄，亚瑟再一次感受到了“前后夹击”的恐怖。他觉得阿尔弗雷德哪怕是后面撞得再快一点、深一点，他就能射到对面的桌子上。

 

 

“不可以把地板弄脏哦”阿尔弗雷德在他耳边叮嘱道，却加大了运动的幅度。

 

 

亚瑟强忍着射精的欲望，随着律动收缩后穴。亚瑟学的很快，他知道怎么取悦阿尔弗雷德，在男根抽离时，轻轻使力收缩后穴，阴茎越向外力气越大，可以让阿尔弗雷德特别舒服。

 

 

“小妖精……”亚瑟的耳边传来低沉的喘气声，阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟是在取悦他，在他耳边吹气。

 

 

“阿尔弗，我快射了……”亚瑟强忍着欲望呻吟道。

 

 

“等一等我，我们一起……”阿尔弗雷德突然将亚瑟翻身压在沙发靠背上，用全力将他的男根送入，快速抽插。两人同时发出连绵的叫声，最后在亚瑟高昂的欢叫和阿尔弗雷德的低吼中，两人双双射了出来。

 

 

 

阿尔弗雷德抱着亚瑟的腰轻轻平放在沙发上，精液顺着后穴留了出来。两人手挽着手，享受着结束后的温存。

 

 

 

 

 

（完）

 

 

 

 

这篇文真的是………写得很………自杀………如今的我已经是条欲火焚身的咸鱼了。

还有抱歉啊！我又忘记让阿尔戴安全套了呜呜呜，如果大家不要学他们！！！

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 大家可以下车了，如果有点不稳，请大家多担待，我多开几次就熟悉了。


End file.
